


The Ice King

by FiliTheLionKing (IAmYourWatson)



Category: Being Human (UK), Frozen (2013), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is Anna, But Anders is still older, Frozen!AU, Helen is Hans, M/M, Mitchell is an ice cutter, NSFW, So he's the king, Ty is Elsa, Various Cameos By Being Human and Almighty Johnson Characters, With boys, Yes there's sex, and kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourWatson/pseuds/FiliTheLionKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the far off land of Arendelle, the Johnson family rules over a peaceful kingdom, a prosperous and happy place. But when they're still just small children, Ty discovers he has powers over ice and snow, and after accidentally hitting Anders with his powers, his eldest brother Mikkel has him hide his magic from the world, isolating him from his brothers. When Mikkel and his queen Michele die at sea, young Anders becomes the new King of Arendelle, and his elusive brother Ty comes out of hiding for the coronation.</p>
<p>But at the coronation ball, Anders pushes Ty too far, and the coldest brother's powers are revealed, making him run off into the night. Now it's up to Anders to find his little brother and bring him home to stop this eternal winter. And along the way, he meets a certain Irish ice cutter named Mitchell and his reindeer, George, who takes him to the Northern Mountain, the new realm of The Ice King...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Vuelie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So this idea totally came out of left field after I saw Frozen for the first time, and I just suddenly thought "Omg Ty is Elsa! Which makes Anders Anna? Duuuuude, that could totally work!" And so here I am. I hope you enjoy it! Yes, I made a Disney movie into a mature fanfic, I'm sure I'm not the first one. I'm a big Britchell fan, hence the presence of our dear broody neighborhood vampire, and yes, George is a reindeer, but not a were-reindeer. Feedback and comments gladly accepted! Each chapter is named after a song on the soundtrack for Frozen!

Far to the north, there lies the Kingdom of Arendelle, nestled between the fjords and the sea, home to warm summers, icy winters, and an abundance of peace and prosperity. It is a quiet kingdom, its people steadfast and strong, some tough as the winter pines, others as elegant as the shimmering icicles. Standing tall above the modest homes and grand mansions was the royal palace, strong yet sophisticated, home of the beloved royal family, the Johnsons. Sitting on the throne was the eldest Johnson brother, Mikkel, with his beloved queen, Michelle. They had ruled this prosperous kingdom for many years already, since Mikkel reached his own majority some years ago after the passing of their parents. The people of Arendelle prospered under his rule; trade was at an all-time high, and their summers proved to be bountiful for more years in a row than there had ever been since the very beginnings of the kingdom.

 

But there was more than one Johnson brother. As a matter of fact, there were three more: Anders, the second eldest, Tyrone, known by his family as Ty, and Axl, the youngest prince of Arendelle. The three were popular faces among the people of Arendelle, as whenever they went out with their nannies or chaperones or even their big brother Mikkel, they were always polite yet mischievous little creatures. Anders was known as a silver-tongued little devil, always talking himself and his little brothers into trouble, and then talking them right out of it again. Ty was shy and quiet, but he opened up like a winter flower when given a little encouragement, and he proved to be an intelligent and gifted little boy. Finally there was Axl, a wee devil even more prone to mischief than his brother Anders, but his baby’s face and endearing manner kept the people from ever blaming him for anything. He was still a tiny little boy, after all; what harm could he do?

 

Then he shattered the antique armor in the great hall. There goes _that_ illusion.

 

For most of their early childhood, the three youngest Johnson brothers lived in a fairytale-like peace, a dream of happiness and love. When Axl was very little, Ty discovered he had a wonderful power: he could control ice and snow, the cold and the winter. He could create flurries of snow, beautiful icicles, and build snowmen with his mind alone; he could turn the great hall into an ice-skating rink, or make the windows frost over with just a breath, or make snowflakes as big as your eye. Anders and Axl rejoiced in these powers, begging Ty at every chance to “do the magic!” as they called it. Mikkel and Michelle indulged them, seeing no harm in nurturing Ty’s powers, as he was born with them, so they were a gift, not a curse.

 

Or so they thought. This peace, like most fairytales, had to end, only this time it wasn’t because the author had run out of ideas, or out of paper. No, this time it was because what was once viewed as a gift would become a curse, at least, to those few who knew about it. And fear and isolation would replace warmth and happiness. A castle would become empty, and a kingdom would be locked out. But we’re getting ahead of ourselves.

 

And far to the north, where the mountain rain and frozen winter air combined to form an ever-frozen lake, a little Irish boy and his little reindeer followed a group of men, as they always had since arriving in Arendelle, as they began to sing and cut the ice apart…


	2. Chapter One - Frozen Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining, snow falls on the tall mountaintops of Arendelle. The Johnson family rules in a time of peace and plenty after their people recover from a deadly plague brought in from the Southern Isles. Little John Mitchell forges a path for himself and earns a living as an ice cutter, even though he's too small to carry even the smallest block of ice most of the men cut. Still, he works his way through life, and is happy with his reindeer George. The Johnson brothers, on the other hand, live a life of luxury and fun and joy, enjoying their time as children with games and laughter. But one night changes everything, for both the little Irish orphan and the youngest Johnson boys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it's time for chapter one! I'm sorry for the long wait; things have been awfully hectic in my life right now and this story's muse fell by the wayside and sat on the shelf for a long time, since nothing was coming to me. I hope you like the end result, however, and I really hope it was worth the wait! Thanks to my amazing beta reader, Bluebutterfly, and to all the lovely people who've commented on it!

_Born of cold and winter air_

_And mountain rain combining_

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart!_

Crunch. Crunch. Stomp. Slide. Ha! Crunch. Crunch. Stomp. Slide. Ho! Hup!

 

The ice men of Arendelle climbed high into the mountains in the frosty early morning, ice picks slung over their shoulders, a few shaggy horses pulling their large cart as they made their way to the frozen heart of the mountain, an almost continually frozen lake where they collected ice in the summer. Arendelle, when you weren’t in its frigid peaks, was actually a nice and warm land in summer, despite how far north they were. So ice, needless to say, was a big, profitable trade in the fairest season of them all. And these men left their cozy warm homes, bundled up like sherpas in the dead of winter, and hiked the many miles up the mountain to bring their countrymen fresh ice.

 

Trailing behind them, but not for lack of trying to stay ahead of them, was a little boy of no more than seven, his dark black hair a sharp contrast from the deep reds and occasional blondes and brunets of the other men. His skin was pale, which was not unusual in and of itself, but whereas the men of Arendelle tended to be somewhat ruddy, he just had a slight flush on his cheeks from the chill air. He was accompanied, not by his father or brother or any other male, but by a tiny reindeer that he called George. George, unbeknownst to others, was the boy’s sort of guardian spirit. The boy’s name was John Mitchell, the littlest ice cutter of them all.

 

Mitchell and George met up not long after the little boy arrived from Ireland with his parents. The little boy and his family had settled in well with the people of the seaside nation, and his father had become an ice cutter like many of his new neighbors. But, one by one, the people of Arendelle fell to a mysterious disease that was rumored to have been carried over from the Southern Isles. Everyone who succumbed to it soon died, unless they were one of the last to contract it, when a medicine had been devised to cure it. His family, having come from an entirely different country, didn’t have the natural defenses of the people of Arendelle, who took a bit longer to become infected. All of his family died, save for the little boy, who seemed to be immune to it. His mother called him blessed, and prayed that the angels would watch over him. Instead, he received George, who, unbeknownst to others, was more than just a friendly little pet reindeer: he was a were-reindeer, who could turn into a human on the full moon and talk like a human, even in his animal form. The two went from house to house, unable to stay for long as everyone recovered. Alone, and with all of his remaining family too far away to reach, he came to live with the ice cutters at their guild lodge, in a tiny corner.

He began to pick up his father’s trade, determined to make a living for himself and earn his keep. His father had always told him to work hard and not be a nuisance if he could avoid it, and none of the ice cutters had the heart to send him away. But still, no one really watched over the boy, and Mitchell soon learned to take care of himself, since the men all had their own families to feed. From a distance, he watched the King and Queen play with the royal siblings, and he envied their loving family, a family that was still alive and well. So, to distract himself from the pain no one so young should have to feel, he learned to wield a pickaxe like a man three times his age. He knew everything about ice cutting there was, and at seven was allowed to tag along on trips up north, so long as he brought his own equipment and sled. And so Mitchell lived and worked, sharing his carrots with George as often as he could.

 

This particular night was his sixth trip up the mountain, and recently even the ice cutters who’d cared for him the most were forgetting about him, the guilt they felt over his family’s death leaving them behind, because how could you not be happy in Arendelle? The boy began keeping to himself, rarely leaving the lodge or the forest, playing with George and teaching himself to read and write better. He trailed behind them on his little sled with George pulling it, a tiny lantern tied to it. The lake appeared up ahead.

 

It was time to work.

 

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Hup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can’t be controlled_

_Stronger than one, stronger than ten_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

“The sky’s awake, so _I’m_ awake!”

 

Anders’ still high voice whined as he lay on top of Ty, the middle of the younger Johnson brothers grumbling and trying to fall back asleep.

 

“Go away! Go back to sleep!”

 

“…Do you wanna build a snowmaaaaan?”

 

“…That’s totally not fair.”

 

“Snowman! Snowman! Snowman!” Axl, the very youngest, bounced up and down on his bare little feet, clapping his hands excitedly.

 

“See? Even Axl wants to play! C’mon, Ty, do the magic!” Anders dragged his younger brother out of bed and down the hall towards the ballroom, the darker-haired Johnson rolling his eyes but laughing nonetheless. It was hard to deny Anders anything; eventually he’ll make you think it was your idea in the first place to do whatever crazy thing he’d thought of that day, so it was best to just go along with it.

 

The three boys closed the ballroom doors and skidded to the center, their shoes slipping on the freshly waxed floor. Several cries of ‘do the magic’ later, Ty waved his hands in a circle and created a snowball. The blonde and brunet Johnsons bounced excitedly, giggling as they watched their brother wordlessly toss the snowball up. It exploded into a million brilliant crystals of ice and snow, showering down on them like a soft snowfall. Soon they were sliding around, using chairs as sleds, making snowmen, including one that looked a lot like an angry Mikkel, and having snowball fights that always ended in a draw when one of them tripped and fell, laughing the whole time. “My name is Zeb! And I like warm hugs!” A rather wonky-looking snowman with sticks for arms waved at Axl, who ran over and hugged it. “Yay! My best fweind!” Anders laughed and joined in on the hug, smiling brightly at Ty, who gave him a shy smile in return.

 

Soon, they had a hug slide built of ice and snow at the edge of the room, and Anders slid down, since it was too high for Axl, who was scared of it. The blonde grinned as he sailed high into the air, landing on a snow pile. “Catch me, Ty!” He leaped from the snowy hill, and Ty shot more and more snow at him, building more mounds, but they started getting too high, and Ty panicked. “Anders, slow down!”

 

The blonde didn’t hear him and leaped into thin air, not seeing that there was nothing to catch him but a hard pack of ice several feet beneath him. Ty screamed and shot snow at him, but it turned to ice with his fear and struck Anders’ head. The blonde cried out and fell hard on the snow, with a bloody nose and a white streak of hair forming in his curls. One would hardly notice it if his normal hair wasn’t so honey blonde. The doors burst open, and a frazzled-looking Mikkel and Michele stumbled into the ballroom.

 

“Ty! Axl! What happened!?” He cried out as he reached them, seeing that Anders was unconscious. He picked up the small blonde boy and began carrying him from the room, Michele gathering up the two younger siblings to follow them.

 

“It was an accident! He was gonna fall and I tried to stop it but it hit him instead! It was an accident!” Ty sobbed out, scared for his big brother.

 

“The trolls, dear! They can save him!” Michele called out, calling for horses as well, settling herself, Ty, and Axl on her mare. After retrieving the map, Mikkel and Anders were seated on the king’s stallion, and they rode off into the night, ice crystals trailing after them like a bride’s veil. They rode hard and fast, not noticing the small reindeer and little boy peeking out of the bushes at them. Mitchell jumped onto his sled and urged George on.

 

“The King! The Queen! Faster, George! They might need help!”

 

The little boy and the reindeer took off after them, finding them in the center of a large circle of stones. The king and queen were calling for the trolls to help them, and the rocks began to move and shake. Suddenly, the royal family was surrounded by stony trolls, all of them looking up at the humans in surprised wonder. Mitchell and George hid behind a smallish boulder, watching the scene unfold. The elder of the trolls rolled out and began to examine Anders. The little Irish boy couldn’t hear them, and began to move closer when he felt a rocky hand stop him.

 

“Sssssshhhh! I wanna listen! Stay here!” The female troll, older looking and covered in seashells and various other bright stones, hushed the boy and his reindeer. George licked her, letting Mitchell know that she was safe, that these trolls didn’t harm anyone. The boy relaxed, and the troll got a good look at them. “Aaaaw, cuties! My name’s Ingrid! I’m gonna keep you!”

 

The royal family stood in the middle of the stones, waiting anxiously for the elder troll to finish his examination. Once he was done, he stood back. “You are lucky, little one, that you hit his head and not his heart. The heart, once frozen, cannot be cured easily, but the head can be persuaded.” The troll waved his hands in the air in intricate patterns, magic swirling around them all as images formed in the air. “I recommend erasing his memories, and those of the youngest brother, so that neither of them can be hurt by this. But don’t worry, I’ll leave the fun…” His movements completed, he put the new memories first in Anders’ head, then in Axl’s. The king and queen looked at each other, sad that the younger middle brother had to hide his secret, but it was for the best.

 

“As for you, my child…” The troll turned to Ty, patting him on the shoulder. His free hand waved in the air, bringing forth more images. “You must learn to control your powers. They may bring much joy to those around you, but if you’re not careful, and you let fear overwhelm you, they can be very, _very_ dangerous!” The colored lights shone blue, showing Ty making snow crystals for his family, then they turned dark red as he was cornered by monsters and was eaten. Ty screamed and buried his face in Mikkel’s leg, sobbing quietly. His brother wrapped an arm around him, still carefully holding Anders.

 

“We’ll keep your powers a secret, Ty. We’ll cut the staff, lock the gates. No one must every know…” Mikkel said softly, looking at Michele, who nodded. “We’ll keep you all safe, now and always…” The king pet Ty’s hair, trying to soothe the shaking boy. It was one of the last times anyone would hold him close and comfort him.

 

From behind the rocks, the little Irish boy and his reindeer, snuggled in the stony arms of the lady troll, watched sadly as the royal family left. Years passed, and the castle was locked up, the gates shut, and people were thrown into the dark about the whereabouts of the Johnson children. Gone were the days when they ran around Arendelle with carefree smiles and happy laughter. Gone were the days of open courts and smiling kings and queens. The only time anyone saw the children again was when Axl went away to boarding school in the Maori kingdom, and he had a large farewell gathering as he sailed away.

Ty was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques make my day! Please leave something! The Lioness thanks you!


End file.
